List of Crossover Universe Fictional Characters
Here is the list of heroes and villains in Crossover Universe. List Heroes *Speedy Cerviche (voiced by Rick Jones), the leader of the Pizza Cats in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Polly Esther (voiced by Sonja Ball), a only female cat member of the Pizza Cats in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Guido Anchovy (voiced by Terrence Scammell), a member of the Pizza Cats in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Francine (voiced by Pauline Little), the Pizza Cats' operator in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *General Catton (voiced by Terrence Scammell), the leader of the Rescue Team in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Bat Cat (voiced by Terrence Scammell), the Rescue Team member in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Meowzma O' Tool (voiced by Rick Jones), the Rescue Team member in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Spritz T. Cat (voiced by Mark Camacho), the Rescue Team member in the Samurai Pizza Cats. *Kuro-chan (voiced by TBA), a cyborg cat of Cyborg Kuro-chan. *Danny Phantom (voiced by David Kaufman--and sometimes Keith Ferguson), a half ghost-half 14-year-old of his self-titled TV series. *Sam Manson (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin), a 14-year-old goth girl of "Danny Phantom". *Tucker Foley (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins), a 14-year old techno geek of "Danny Phantom" *Jazz Fenton (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey), Danny's 16-year-old sister of "Danny Phantom". *Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano), a 19-year-old crime-fighting cheerleader of her self-titled series. *Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle), Kim's sidekick and boyfriend of "Kim Possible". *Jake Long (voiced by Dante Basco), a 14-year-old dragon-boy hero of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Huntsgirl (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 14-year-old warrior of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Fu Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Jake's ancient talking dog of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Lao Shi (voiced by Keone Young), Jake's grandfather and master of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Trixie Carter (voiced by Kittie), a 14-year-old African-American girl of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Spud (voiced by Charlie Finn), a 14-year-old Caucasian boy of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), a 15-year-old adventurer of "Adventure Time". *Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Finn's talking yellow dog of "Adventure Time". *Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), the Candy Kingdom's ruler of "Adventure Time". *Marceline (voiced by Olivia Olson), the half-demon vampire queen of "Adventure Time". *Wander (voiced by Jack McBrayer), an orange alien with a green cowboy hat of "Wander Over Yonder". *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong), a 15 1/2 Year Old Alicorn of "My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic". *Darkwing Duck/Drake Millard (Voiced by Jim Cummings), an Adult Duck Who a Super Hero of The Night From His World of "Darkwing Duck". *Blythe Baxter (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball), a teen who is a character in "Littlest Pet Shop". *Vanellope von Schweets (voiced by Sarah Silverman), a Sugar Rush racer from "Wreck-It Ralph". *Dick Grayson/Robin (voiced by Scott Menville), a 16-year-old superhero from "Teen Titans". *Koriand'r/Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch), a 17-year-old alien from "Teen Titans". *Rachel Roth/Raven (voiced by Tara Strong), a 16-year-old sorceress of "Teen Titans". *Victor Stone/Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton), a 18-year-old cyborg hero of "Teen Titans" *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes), a 15-year-old animal shapeshifter of "Teen Titans". *Sam (voiced by Jennifer Hale), a 16-year-old member and leader of "Totally Spies". *Clover (voiced by Andrea Baker), a 16-year-old member of "Totally Spies". *Alex (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow), a 14-year-old member and possibly one of the youngest of "Totally Spies". *Sofia the First (voiced by Ariel Winter), an 8-year-old princess from the self-titled TV series. *Bloom (voiced by Molly Quinn), a 14-year-old fairy of "Winx Club". *Stella (voiced by Amy Gross), a 15-year-old fairy of "Winx Club". *Flora (voiced by Alejandra Reynoso), a 13-year-old fairy of "Winx Club". *Raphael (voiced by Sean Astin), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Michaelangelo (voiced by Greg Cipes), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Leonardo (voiced by Seth Green), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Donatello (voiced by Rob Paulsen), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *April O'Neil (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 16-year-old school girl of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Greg Brady (voiced by Alexander Gould), the oldest Brady kid at 18 years old and the leader and lead guitarist of The Brady Kids. *Marcia Brady (voiced by Ariel Winter), the 16-year-old sister of Greg and tambourinist of The Brady Kids. *Peter Brady (voiced by Ty Simpkins), the 15-year-old brother of Greg and Marcia and the bassist of The Brady Kids. *Jan Brady (voiced by Tara Strong), the 14-year-old bespectacled sister of Greg, Marcia, and Peter and the keyboardist of The Brady Kids. *Bobby Brady (voiced by Aden Strong), the 12-year-old brother of Greg, Marcia, Peter, and Jan and the drummer of The Brady Kids. *Cindy Brady (voiced by Ava Acres), the youngest Brady kid at 11 years old and the lead baby guitarist of The Brady Kids. *Inspector Gadget (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), the cyborg officer who calls for his gadgets by saying "Go-go gadget ____!" *Penny (voiced by Cree Summer), Gadget's 11 year-old niece and the smartest of her family, who is always taken hostage by MAD agents, unaware of Gadget hearing this. *Brain (voiced by Frank Welker, Gadget's dog who disguises himself as various people and animals, when Gadget sees him as any MAD agent. *Chief Quimby (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Gadget's boss who gives him self-destructing messages about MAD's involvement. *Chocolat Meilleure (voiced by Grace Kaufman), the 13-year-old main character of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Vanilla Mieux (voiced by Kiernan Shipka), Chocolat's 11-year-old friend and secondary character of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Duke (voiced by Tom Kenny), Chocolat's familiar of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Blanca (voiced by E.G. Daily), Vanilla's familiar of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Gumball Watterson (voiced by Jacob Hopkins), a 12-year-old blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional American city of Elmore. *Darwin Watterson (voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr.) is a 10-year-old goldfish and Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. *Anais Watterson (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) is a pink rabbit, Anais is Gumball and Darwin's 4-year-old sister. *Carrie (voiced by Jessica McDonald), a 12-year-old ghost in "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Clarence Wendell (voiced by Spencer Rothbell), a 9-year-old optimistic overweight, fourth-grade boy of "Clarence". *Ryan "Sumo" Sumoski (voiced by Tom Kenny), Clarence's friend of "Clarence". *Jeff Randall (voiced by Sean Giambrone), Clarence's friend of "Clarence". *Chelsea (voiced by Grace Kaufman), Sumo's love interest of "Clarence". *Amy (voiced by Ava Acres), a 9-year-old girl of "Clarence". *Ben Tennyson (voiced by Tara Strong and Yuri Lowenthal), a 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) alien hunter of "Ben 10". *Gwen Tennyson (voiced by Meagan Smith and Ashley Johnson), Ben's 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) cousin of "Ben 10". *Steven Universe (voiced by Zach Callison), a 12-year-old overweight boy of "Steven Universe". *Connie (voiced by Grace Rolek), Steven's love interest of "Steven Universe". *Frankie Stein (voiced by Kate Higgins), a Frankenstein's Daughter of "Monster High." *Draculaura (voiced by Debi Derryberry), a Dracula's Daughter of "Monster High." *Clawdeen Wolf (voiced by Salli Saffioti), a Werewolf's Daughter of "Monster High." *Cleo de Nile (voiced by Salli Saffioti), a Mummy's Daughter of "Monster High." *Lagoona Blue (voiced by Laura Bailey), a Sea Monster's Daughter of "Monster High." *Ghoulia Yelps (voiced by Audu Paden), a Zombie's Daughter of "Monster High." *Abbey Bominable (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald), a Yeti's Daughter of "Monster High." *Spectra Vondergeist (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald), a Ghost's Daughter of "Monster High." *Operetta (voiced by Cindy Robinson), a Phantom of the Opera's Daughter of "Monster High." *Sonic the Hedgehog (Voiced by Vincent Martella for Modern version, Roger Craig Smith for Boom version) *Sally Acorn (Voiced by Misty Lee) *Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet), a heroic plumber of "Super Mario Bros." *Luigi (voiced by Charles Martinet), a half young half old brother of Mario of "Super Mario Bros." *Princess Peach (voiced by Sam Kelly), the princess of "Super Mario Bros." *Bowser (voiced by Kenny James), the antagonistic reptilian beast of "Super Mario Bros." *Krypto The Super Dog, a Pet White Dog of Super Man of "Krypto the Super Dog". *Jessicake (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris), the main protagonist of "Shopkins". *Bubbleisha (voiced by Erika Harlacher), a bubblegum lady of "Shopkins". *Donatina (voiced by Abby Trott), Jessicake's Best Friend of "Shopkins". *Peppa-Mint (voiced by Brianna Plantano), She's a disrespectful behavior girl of "Shopkins". *Rainbow Kate (voiced by Kayli Mills), She's a cutie girl of "Shopkins". Anti-Heroes *Chelsea (voiced by Grace Kaufman), a 10-year-old girl of "Clarence". *Ashley (voiced by Anastasia James), a 9-year-old girl of "Clarence". *Kimby (voiced by Isabella Niems), a 9-year-old girl of "Clarence". *Toraeli Stripe (voiced by America Young), a Wherecat Daughter of "Monster High." *Godzilla - a giant mutant dinosaur Kaiju of his own franchise. Villains *Hildy Gloom (voiced by Kelly Osbourne), an evil witch of "The 7D". *Grim Gloom (voiced by Jess Harnell), Hildy's sidekick of "The 7D". *Ember McLain (voiced by Tara Strong), a ghost of a rocker of "Danny Phantom". *Penelope Spectra (voiced by Tara Strong), a vampire-like ghost of "Danny Phantom". *Drakken (voiced by John DiMaggio), a Frankenstein-esque blue-skinned antagonist of "Kim Possible". *Shego (voiced by Nicole Sullivan), a green-skinned, black-haired sidekick of Drakken's of "Kim Possible". *The Biskit Twins (voiced by Shannon-Chan Kent), the twins of "Littlest Pet Shop". *Shredder (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), the evil master of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Carl (voiced by Jamie Watson), a evil cockroach from "Yin Yang Yo!". *Vladus "The Snatcher" Lovus Lokowitchki (voiced by unknown), an evil ghost of "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Trigon (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), an inter-dimensional demon and Raven's demonic father of "Teen Titans". *Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Kazumi Evans), one of the sirens and leader of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Sonata Dusk (voiced by Marÿke Hendrikse), one of the sirens and member of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Aria Blaze (voiced by Diana Kaarina), one of the sirens and member of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Jinx (voiced by Lauren Tom), member of the H.I.V.E. of "Teen Titans". *Belson (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), the school bully of "Clarence". *Icy (voiced by Larisa Oleynik), one of the witches and member of the Trix of "Winx Club". *Darcy (voiced by Jennifer Cody), one of the witches and member of the Trix of "Winx Club". *Stormy (voiced by Kimberly Brooks), one of the witches and member of the Trix of "Winx Club". *Slade (voiced by Ron Perlman), the villain of "Teen Titans". *Wario (voiced by Charles Martinet), the overweight and evil counterpart of Mario of "Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins". *Waluigi (Voiced By Charles Martinet), a Tall,Skinny & Evil Counterpart of Luigi of "Mario Tennis". *Negaduck (Voiced by Jim Cummings), a Evil Doppelganger of "Millard Duck/Darkwing Duck" & a Evil Darkwing Duck of "Darkwing Duck". *Dragon Hunter, a Evil King of Dragon Hunter & the Father of Rose of "American Dragon Jack Long". *Mechanikat (voiced by Mark Oliver), a Evil Cat-Cyborg & a True Nemesis of Krypto the Super Dog of "Krypto The Super Dog". *Fat Cat (Voiced By Jim Cummings), a Fat Wicked Rich Cat of "Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers". *Fairy Godmother (voiced by Jennifer Saunders), a fairy of "Shrek 2". *Seymour "The Big" Cheese (voiced by Dean Hagopian), a rat of "Samurai Pizza Cats". *Scarlet Gateau (voiced by Laura Stahl), a Red haired lady of "Shopkins". See also *Crossover Universe Category:Lists Category:Crossover Universe Category:Character List